1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electro-acoustical transducers and, more particularly, to a novel unitary amplifier and loudspeaker apparatus adapted to be carried on the person of a moving musician and capable of generating improved acoustical wave energy distribution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to arrange musicians of a marching band or group in a pattern of rows and columns so as to move as a unit in street parades, on football playing fields and the like. Although a variety of musical instruments have been adapted to be connected to electrical amplifiers for electrically amplifying signals generated by the instrument, such amplifiers are very heavy, bulky, and cumbersome and depend on an alternating current source so that it is impractical to provide amplifier and loudspeaker systems compatible with the mobility required of individuals in a marching band or choral group. Without such amplifying equipment, spectators on opposite sides of the street over which a marching band travels often experience musical voids or blanks where some of the instruments cannot be heard.
Furthermore, it is difficult for an individual musician in a marching band to hear the various parts being played by other musicians in the band as the band moves down the street or a playing field. For example, in a non-amplified marching band, the musicians in the second row very seldom hear the musical parts being played by musicians in the first or front row, while the musicians in the third row seldom hear the parts being played by musicians in the first and second rows and so forth.
A partial cause of musical selection blanking resides in a natural condition of imbalance between various classes of instruments in the group. Some instruments, such as those classed as brass, are considered strong in terms of loudness and extremely directional in sound propagation. Other instruments, such as woodwinds, are relatively weak and lack direction in sound radiating ability. This imbalance results in a band in which all voices thereof are comparatively unequal in both loudness and directional propagation.
Attempts have been made to provide portable loudspeaker systems such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,676,207. However, sound wave propagation from the single sound radiator is not omnidirectional and the personal harness is not suitable for women and men alike.
Therefore, a need has long existed to provide an amplifying system including electro-acoustic transducers that is truly portable and compact so that the unit may be carried by each member of an instrumental or vocal group and that will incorporate acoustical wave energy propagation and distribution capable of being heard by a remotely located audience, by spectators on opposite sides of the group and by each individual band member.
Also, the system should obtain maximum efficiency and utilization from the least quantity of components.